


Super Best Enemies

by cosmotarian



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman Friendship, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, My First Attempt at a Non-Slash Fic, Stan and Kyle Become Enemies, Yes Kyle and Cartman Are Actually Friends in This One, Yes Stan is the Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotarian/pseuds/cosmotarian
Summary: Stan and Kyle grew up together in an orphanage. Kyle has hopes and dreams, while Stan has selfish ambitions. Kyle leaves for Denver to study for his dream job. When Stan learns about his and Kyle's roots, he goes to Denver to use that news to his advantage. Kyle will learn that his super best friend is really his worst enemy. AU. Based on the 2008 telenovela Querida Enemiga.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Original Character(s), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Original Character(s), Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh/Bebe Stevens, Stan Marsh/Original Character(s), Stan Marsh/Red, Tweek Tweak/Original Character(s)





	Super Best Enemies

Title: Super Best Enemies

Rated: T for strong language, dialogue, thematic elements, and some sexual content in some chapters.

Summary: Kyle and his “super best friend,” Stan, grew up together in an orphanage. Despite their differences in personality and interests, they loved each other as buddies and brothers. Kyle has goals of getting a job and forming a family, while Stan is more hedonistic and materialistic. He always hated the life of the orphanage and prefers living for the moment and getting pleasure however, whenever, and wherever he can. 

Kyle has always wanted to go into the hospitality industry. One day, he says goodbye to the men of the orphanage who raised him and makes the trek to Denver, Colorado, to study business administration. That same day, the director of the orphanage has discovered that Stan, who works part-time on accounting matters, has been embezzling its funds. He confronts Stan but has a heart attack before the news can travel further. Stan, not wanting to get in more trouble, destroys the incriminating evidence and grabs his and Kyle’s files to find out their origins. He runs away with his lover, Red, who delivers food to the orphanage.

Stan learns from the files that he was left to die in a dumpster, while Kyle was abandoned at the orphanage without explanation by his grandfather, the millionaire Levi Broflovski, owner of a chain of luxury hotels located throughout the Rocky Mountain states. Stan’s first impulse is to find Kyle and help him confront his grandfather to demand his rights. However, as time goes on, Stan decides he’d rather usurp his place in the Broflovski hotel empire. Believing he would never see Kyle again, Stan assumes his plan is foolproof.

Unaware of what happened, Kyle obtains a job as a desk clerk in his grandfather’s hotel’s corporate headquarters. Levi is a ruthless, cold-hearted man who demands perfection from all his employees. Kyle also meets Bebe, a young doctor working on her residency requirement, and the two quickly form a romance. Later, Stan and Kyle have an unexpected reunion at the Broflovski corporation. Kyle’s constant presence infuriates Stan, because he realizes that if Kyle ever found out the truth, he may reclaim what is truly his, leaving Stan poor once again. Stan is thus gradually overcome by a desire to take everything away from Kyle, including Bebe, and get rid of him forever.

When Kyle learns that Stan was abandoned by his grandfather, he becomes angry for his super best friend and is filled with contempt for Levi. Meanwhile, Levi does everything in his power to avoid confronting the pain he has caused those in his life. Slowly, but surely, Stan manages to take away everything that truly belongs to Kyle: his life, his love, and even his parents, who for a time believe Stan to be their long-lost son.

As Kyle starts to wake up to Stan’s machinations against him, he realizes he never truly knew the one he loves as a brother, the one he calls his super best friend. In spite of everything, Kyle will face betrayal, cruelty, and deceit head-on, and even find hope with someone he never expected to love: a young, newly-licensed attorney named Wendy. Although they seem to have nothing in common, Wendy will show Kyle true love. Kyle will gain the strength to reclaim what is his and confront his enemies.

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and any OCs.

Note: This story is AU. While many characters in the South Park universe are featured here, 99.9% of the story arcs in South Park are retconned. The boys did not grow up together, did not have the experiences they do in the show, etc. Only a few similar traits remain, such as Stan and Kyle being best friends all their lives. This story is based on the 2008 Mexican telenovela “Querida Enemiga.” 

**SPRING, TEXAS**  
  
Keller Orphanage for Boys.

A young, redheaded 6’2” man, no older than early twenties, is helping one of the teachers prepare for a lesson in the high school-level business class.

“Look, I know it’s weird using material from a college textbook for a high school class, but these boys are capable. Just as you guys did with me when I was a kid, you need to push them. Challenge them. They’re taking a business class for a reason. Give them a reason for wanting to take it!” the boy says with a smile.

“You’re right, Kyle. You bring so much wisdom and insight. We’re all going to miss you. This place won’t be the same without you.”

“I’m going to miss you guys, too, but I want to start preparing for my future. I want to go to Denver, study, and work my way into hospitality management.”

“You leave tomorrow?” the teacher asks. Kyle nods.

Some teachers, as well as many of the boys, ranging from age 5-18, are all preparing the dining area. It looks like a birthday party is being set up.

“Put the cake over there,” one of the workers says to the teen boy, who puts it in the middle of the big table. The boy puts a large cake which says “CONGRATULATIONS, KYLE!” in the middle of the largest table in the room.

The boys are all making final arrangements.

“Let’s hurry up!” another man shouts.

A raven-haired young man, about 6’ or 6’1”, is walking through the main part of town, looking as if he’s running an errand. He crosses the street and is walking on the sidewalk. Suddenly, a shorter, red-haired young woman sneaks up behind him. She places a few kisses on his cheek, purring into his ear, “Hey there, stud,” she says.

“Red, no, not here. We’re in the middle of the street,” he protests, although he always enjoys her kisses. 

She pouts, turning around to face him. “What? Are you ashamed of us? Of our love?” she asks, somewhat serious, somewhat manipulatively.

“No, no, it’s not that. What if one of the men from the home sees us? They’ll fire you and throw me out,” he says, hoping she gets the point.

“But you know I’m such a great employee, Stan. And you know I’m only here because of you…” she trails off, hoping to give him another kiss, but Stan resists.

“Look, Red, I need to go,” Stan says, trying to get away.

“But why…?” Red asks, in a futile attempt of using her pouting powers to get Stan to stay.

“I’ve need to go buy a birthday present for Kyle.”

“Well, when we finally get some alone time, I’ve got a present for you…” she winks.

“Oh? What is it?”

Red attempts to bite Stan’s neck, but he pulls away. “Damn, you’re thirsty!” he chuckles, shaking his head and walking away.

Red laughs herself, excited for when she and Stan can be alone again.

Wayne Slater, the Chief Director of the Keller Orphanage for Boys, has papers scattered all over his desk and is using an accounting calculator. George Walker, one of the teachers and workers at the orphanage, comes in.

“Mr. Slater, we’re almost ready!” Mr. Walker says, in reference to Kyle’s party.

“That’s nice, I’ll be there in a second,” Mr. Slater replies, occupied with his task.

“Something wrong?” Mr. Walker asks.

“Not really. Well, yes. There are some accounts that just don’t seem to add up,” Mr. Slater replies, somewhat worried.

“I’m sure there’s an explanation,” Mr. Walker says.

“Probably. I’ve been at this for hours and should probably take a break. Let’s go and put on this celebration for Kyle!” Mr. Slater says, following Mr. Walker out of the office.

Kyle is editing the teacher’s lesson plan, when he feels a familiar pair of hands cover his eyes.

“Dude, if you want your birthday present, you have to say who I am!” Stan says with a grin.

“Stan! Dude, you remembered!” Kyle says happily.

“Kyle, how could I forget my super best friend’s birthday?” Stan asks. “Happy Birthday dude!”

“Thanks, Stan!” Kyle says, as the two young men share a warm, brotherly hug.

“You have to tell me if you like it,” Stan says, handing the gift to the young man.

“Thanks!” Kyle says, taking it. Just as he’s about to open it, Mr. Walker comes over. “Kyle, Mr. Slater wants to see you,” he says firmly.

“What? Is something going on? Did I do something?” Kyle asks a bit nervously.

“I don’t know. He just wants to see you in the dining room,” Mr. Walker replies, keeping a poker face. Kyle shrugs and obediently follows the shorter man. Stan turns to Paul Grissom, another one of the teachers, and they both exchange knowing grins.

Kyle and Mr. Walker are headed toward the dining area, with Stan, Mr. Grissom, and a few of the workers following them behind.

Another teacher hears the footsteps and orders the boys to be quiet. Kyle and Mr. Walker arrive in the living room, and Kyle grins. Stan Mr. Grissom, and the other teachers arrive as well, and they all shout “SURPRISE!”

Kyle happily thanks everyone. Stan puts an arm around his super best friend and says, “Happy Birthday, dude!” The two share another bro-hug.

Kyle hugs Mr. Walker. “Happy Birthday, Kyle. Good luck to you in this next phase of your life’s journey.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Walker.”

Mr. Grissom next hugs Kyle. “Happy Birthday and may you do well. Best to you as you begin your career and your life!”

“Thank you, Mr. Grissom. I’ll never forget the history classes you taught…or the life skills you imparted.”

Everyone in the room then starts repeatedly saying “CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!”

Everyone walks toward the large middle table, where the huge cake with candles is set. Everyone sings the “Happy Birthday” song. As Kyle is leaning over the candles, Stan stands behind his best friend, puts his hands on Kyle’s shoulders, and tells him, “Don’t forget to make your wish, dude!”

“All right then,” Kyle says. As Kyle is about to make his wish, Stan says, “Money! Money, money, money! Wish for LOTS of MONEY!” the raven-haired twenty-something says, a bit _too_ eagerly.

“Stan…” Kyle grunts, somewhat annoyed with Stan’s fixation on wealth.

“Come on, dude! At least make a wish to score a mad babe or two. Something fun and interesting!”

Kyle rolls his eyes as he makes the wish in his head and blows out the candles.

Later that night…

Someone is knocking on Mr. Slater’s door. “Come in,” the Chief Director says.

Kyle comes in. “Mr. Slater, I’m just here to say goodbye and thanks. I’m leaving really early in the morning, so I didn’t want to forget to say goodbye to you. And I want to thank you for what you and everyone here has done for me all my life.”

“There’s nothing to thank me or us for, son. We’re all going to miss you very much. You’ve always been a good boy and a fine young man, and I have nothing but fond memories of you. I know you’re going to do great,” Mr. Slater says, profoundly. “Your talent with persuasion, risk-taking, and decision-making will make you a fine candidate for business.”

“Thank you,” Kyle says, as the two hug.

“Don’t forget to visit us, either!”

“I won’t. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kyle,” he says, as Kyle leaves the office.

Red comes in the kitchen area with boxes of food.

“Where should I put this?” she asks.

“Put it by the cabinets. We’ll take care of it in the morning,” Mr. Walker says. As Red sets it down, she responds, “Man, look at this place. It looks like you threw a party!”

“It doesn’t _look like_ we did. _We did_ ,” Mr. Walker says, cleaning up the messy area. 

“What kind of party?” Red asks, curiously.

“It was a birthday party for Kyle, as well as his going-away party. He’s headed for Denver, Colorado tomorrow morning.” Mr. Walker says.

“You just standing there? You delivered our food. You’ve done your duty. Thank you,” Mr. Walker says, indicating she should leave.

“Well, thank you, sir. Have a good night,” Red says, leaving.

After he’s sure Red left, Mr. Walker turns over to Mr. Grissom and says quietly, “Man, some people are nosy, aren’t they? I don’t think I’ve ever liked that young lady very much.”

“Me either,” Mr. Grissom says.

Back in Mr. Slater’s office, he goes to a filing cabinet and pulls out a file that reads “KYLE SMITH.” He skims through it and shakes his head. “Oh, Kyle, your life could have been so different,” he says sadly. “You’ll never be able to know who you really are. If only the law didn’t mandate that your origins be kept confidential,” he sighs, putting it back.

Kyle is packing his suitcase, and Stan asks him, “Hey, Kyle, have you ever wondered who your parents really are? Or who your family is in general?”

“Of course I have. But, as time went by, I realized it was useless to wonder, because I’d be unsuccessful in trying to investigate my real family anyway. I honestly don’t hold a grudge against my parents or anyone in my natural family.” Kyle says, sitting on his bed to continue talking to his best friend.

“Well, I’m the opposite,” Stan replies, flipping through a sports magazine. “I’m dying to know who the disgraceful pieces of shit who left me in this garbage dump are,” he continues, obviously resentful of his childhood at the orphanage. “I mean, look at the life I’ve had to live! And compare it to these dudes right here,” Stan says, pointing to pictures of the young NFL players that were being featured in the magazine. “They’re dudes our age! Look at all the good that’s happened to them and what they’ve accomplished! And us? We’re just a bunch of poor, miserable souls in an orphanage,” Stan continues his ungrateful rant of misery.

Kyle quietly sighed, got up, and went toward the desk where his best friend was sitting. He leaned down and put his hands on the desk. “Look, Stan, I don’t deny the life we’ve had to live here. But…I deny how you characterize it. We never lacked anything. These men took us in, cared for us, educated us, gave us love, and were positive male role models in our life when we didn’t have fathers, grandfathers, or uncles to turn to.”

Stan sighs and gets up. Kyle stands up straight, and Stan turns over to face him. “Look, Kyle, I don’t want us to argue or fight, especially tonight. It’s your last night ever here. And I’m going to miss you,” Stan says, giving Kyle a weak smile.

“I’m going to miss you too, Stan,” Kyle says, and the two share a brotherly hug.

“You finish packing and get some sleep, dude. Tomorrow’s going to be a very long day!” Stan grins as they pull apart. Kyle goes back to finishing the last of his packing.

Mr. Slater is on the computer looking at the Excel sheet. “No, no, no, wait, it’s not here…” he says, looking at the sheets of paper and at the screen, trying to compare them.

Kyle shares sad and meaningful hugs and goodbyes with everyone. Mr. Grissom and Mr. Walker wish him well.

Stan walks over to his buddy. “Say, we’re not going to cry, right Kyle?” he asks, a bit sad.

“No, dude, this isn’t totally goodbye. But I am going to miss you, dude,” Kyle says.

“Me too, Kyle,” as the two share a tight, warm goodbye hug. As they break away, Kyle says, “Dude, as soon as you can, you should try to come out to Denver.” Stan nods, taking that into consideration. “I’ll keep that in mind. But I am going to miss you in the meantime, dude.” The two slap each other on the back quickly and then break apart again.

“Okay, hurry, Kyle, you don’t want to miss the bus! It’s the last one before your plane leaves!”

“When I get settled in, I’ll give you guys my new phone number. Thank you again for everything. I won’t forget any of you!” Kyle says, walking toward the bus stop down the street.

As Kyle disappears, Mr. Walker clears his throat. “Stan, Mr. Slater wants to see you,” he says.

“Is something wrong?” Stan asks, concerned.

“No. He just has some questions about the orphanage’s accounts,” the older man replies. Stan looks a bit flabbergasted. He mentally prepares himself for the meeting.

Stan walks into Mr. Slater’s office and closes the door.

“Mr. Slater? You wanted to see me?” Stan asks.

“Yes, I did. Sit down, please,” the older man replies in a serious tone.

As Stan sits, he asks, “Is this about my job performance?”

He firmly replies, “You’d better believe it. I have a bunch of fake or forged checks, and I know you’re the only one who could have written them!”

“Sir, are you accusing me of theft? Or embezzlement?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. How could you do this to us, Stan? I thought we all taught you morals and values throughout your life. Yet you steal from us?!”

“You can’t accuse me of anything because you can’t prove it!” Stan spits back in anger.

“Oh, yes I can!” Mr. Slater replies, his slight Southern accent coming out. “And there are certain things that just can’t be forgiven. Pack your things and be out of here by noon today! And never ever come back. You have no right to be with us or to be on this property ever again!” he hisses, starting to sweat a little.

Stan has a stunned look on his face, and all he can do is shoot daggers at the senior director and leave the office. He goes into the next room, hides behind a wall, and slightly panics. He whispers, “What am I going to do now?!”

Mr. Walker enters Mr. Slater’s office and sees Mr. Slater grabbing his chest and hyperventilating. “Mr. Slater? Sir? Are you okay?” When he sees the older man double down on his desk, he grabs his phone and calls 911. He then opens the door and shouts that something is wrong with Mr. Slater. 

Stan runs in. “What’s wrong sir?” he asks innocently.

“I don’t know, but it looks bad. I’ve called an ambulance.”

As the paramedics carry Mr. Slater away on a gurney and Mr. Walker follows them, Stan makes sure that they’re fully down the hallway before he closes the door and locks it. He runs to Mr. Slater’s computer and deletes the incriminating Excel files. “With this out of the way, nobody can accuse me of ANYTHING!” Stan says with a triumphant grin. He then grabs all hard copies of the documents which could implicate him and puts them in an empty manila folder. He then goes into Mr. Slater’s filing cabinet and sees two folders: “STAN DAVIS” and “KYLE SMITH.” The raven-haired young adult grabs them both, and along with the folder of incriminating documents, scurries out of the office with them.

As the plane takes off from George Bush Intercontinental Airport, Kyle is pensive as he sits by the window. Once the plane is in the air, he thinks to himself, _“I’m going to miss everyone and everything. But it’s worth it. I’m going to work hard, achieve my dreams, and build a life of my own.”_

Stan is sitting on his bed, reading through the newly-discovered documents.

“I was found in…a dumpster?!” Stan asks, stunned and somewhat crushed. However, he gains his hard demeanor back and simply hisses, “Disgraceful, worthless pieces of shit. Damn them to hell forever.”

He puts his file down, unable to continue. He grabs Kyle’s file and thumbs through it, looking shocked. “Levi Broflovski is Kyle’s grandfather?! That old dude who was on the cover of the Fortune 500 magazine this month?! He’s one of the richest men in the Rocky Mountain West! Yet they abandoned Kyle in an orphanage? Something doesn’t add up,” Stan says, very confused, trying to make such a story make sense in his mind.

Stan hears a noise outside and looks at the window. He sees Red trying to climb in. He quickly hides the files in his drawer and sits there as she climbs on the bed. “Miss me, love?” she asks, kissing Stan sweetly.

“Yeah,” he says, quickly kissing her on the lips.

“Did you hear Mr. Slater had a medical episode and had to be taken to the hospital?”

“Yeah, I did. I heard it’s really bad.”

Red notices one of the files sitting on Stan’s bed. Stan mentally cursed himself for forgetting that one. _”Shit.”_

“Hmm, what’s this?” Red says, snatching the file.

“Gimme that,” Stan orders her, but Red flings it away and waves it in the air. 

“What? What don’t you want me to see?” Red asks. She starts thumbing through it, and Stan gives her a look. She becomes crestfallen as she sees its contents and gives Stan a look of pity. “How sad. You were found in a dumpster. What the hell kind of parents do that?!”

“I wish I could have gone through life without knowing that detail about myself,” Stan sighs sadly.

“Don’t be sad, babe,” Red says, giving her lover some comforting kisses. Stan regains his mood and starts to furiously kiss her, regaining his usual dominance whenever they made out or made love. They fall onto the bed, making out.

**DENVER, COLORADO**

Kyle gets out of his cab and thanks the driver. He ends up at what looks like an Extended Stay Hotel type of place, except it’s much cleaner and feels more like a boarding house. Kyle goes into the lobby, pays for a couple nights. As he’s walking toward his room, he sees a woman dressed in a very short and tight leather dress, and a man with a harsh look on his face practically dragging her to a room. Kyle finds that odd, but shrugs it off. He walks into his room, puts his suitcase down, looks outside, and admires the view of Denver. “So, man, this is what city life is like…man, I can’t wait to start living it,” Kyle says to himself, sitting on the bed and getting comfortable.

The next morning, Kyle gets some money out of the bank (courtesy of saving) and pulls out his cheap pay-as-you go cell phone to quickly call the orphanage. Mr. Walker answers. “Hello?”

“Hi, Mr. Walker, it’s Kyle. How are you?”

“We’re all well. How’s Denver? Did you arrive safely?”

“I did. I’d like to say hey to Stan if he’s there.”

“He left early.”

“Oh. Well, tell him I said hello if you see him, and give everyone else my best too. And to Mr. Slater.”

“I will, son, take care.”

“You as well.”

Mr. Grissom comes in, looking profound and pensive.

“That was Kyle. I didn’t have the heart to tell him Mr. Slater just died. I didn’t want him to feel burdened,” Mr. Walker says.

Mr. Grissom nodded when Stan walked in.

“Mr. Walker, Mr. Grissom, I’m here. I just wanted to let you guys know everything is in order,” Stan says, handing them a blue folder.

“Thank you, Stan. Kyle just called. He wanted to say hi,” Mr. Walker tells him.

“Oh, man, I wanted to talk to him,” Stan says.

“You sound like it’s pretty urgent,” Mr. Grissom says.

“Well, sirs, I’ve decided, especially in light of Mr. Slater’s unfortunate passing, that I’m going to Denver with Kyle.”

Both men looked a bit surprised but allowed Stan to continue.

“I thought I could lead a life without him, but I can’t.”

“I understand,” Mr. Walker says, his Texan accent always showing. “You guys care about each other a lot, huh?”

“We sure do. We’re super best friends. Love each other like brothers,” Stan says, although there’s a slight hint of darkness in his facial expression.

Stan shares a quick hug with both men.

Kyle walks over to the business school downtown where he’s going to be studying that coming August. He checks in at the front, ready for his summer pre-orientation program. It’s a one-day event with a very quick overview of life in business school, a luncheon, and a tour of the facilities.

When pre-orientation is over, it’s pouring heavy rain. Kyle is standing in the corner, holding his umbrella and waving for a taxi, but none are coming by. A blonde woman, about 5’7”, comes around, noticing the 6’2” redheaded twenty-something desperately trying to get a taxi.

“A little hint…you aren’t going to get a cab in Denver this way. This isn’t New York City,” she says, chuckling sweetly.

Kyle turned over to see the woman…she was a few inches shorter than him, but decently tall for a woman, long, flowing blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, pretty face, and a pretty heart-melting laugh. “Oh? Is there some Rocky Mountain way of trying to hail public transportation when you’re in the rain?” Kyle chuckles sarcastically.

“Actually, yes. Let me show you,” she says, standing in the corner next to Kyle. “You stick your hand out like this,” Bebe says, putting her hand straight out, palm facing the street, “and then bob it forward and backward. Almost like you’re putting on a puppet show.”

Kyle decides to try what she did. “That’s perfect!” she grins. “Unfortunately, it’s 4:40 PM…cabs aren’t so plentiful in this part of town for another 10 minutes.”

“Oh, great! 10 more minutes of holding this stupid umbrella!” Kyle laughs, shaking his head.

“So, you from around here?”

“Actually, no. I came here from Spring, Texas. It’s this town not too far from Houston. I was raised in an orphanage and continued to live there while I went to college. I graduated a couple weeks ago, and I’m going to the business school here downtown to get my MBA. I’d like to work in business management, hopefully in the hospitality industry,” Kyle says, as if he’s giving her his life story.

The woman chuckles at this. “That’s pretty cool. So, you’re new around these parts.”

“I am. I’ve never been outside Texas before.”

She sticks out her hand for a handshake. “I’m Bebe, it’s very nice to meet you,” she smiles.

Kyle looks at her in the eye and starts to smile a bit too. “I’m Kyle,” he says as they shake hands.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Kyle,” she says, feeling a bit aflutter as their hands make contact.

Stan is sitting in the airplane, which is already in mid-air. He’s looking at the cover of the Fortune 500 magazine intently, as it has Mr. Levi Broflovski on the cover. It says: “BROFLOVSKI: RICHEST MAN IN THE ROCKIES.”

Stan thinks to himself, _“That man looks all high-and-mighty on that magazine cover, and the public laps it up like a bunch of saps. If only they knew the scandal he has, and the skeletons in his closet.”_

“So, Bebe, what do you do?”

“I’m a doctor. Well, I finished medical school, and I’m in my first year of residency, so technically, a doctor-in-training,” she chuckles. 

Kyle thinks to himself, _“Damn, I love that chuckle of hers.”_ They continue making small-talk, and it seems like time has gone by forever. No cab yet. “Say, Bebe…it’s taking forever to get a cab. I’m pretty starved. The so-called ‘luncheon’ at my pre-orientation just had a bunch of hors d’ourves, and that wasn’t filling enough. I see there’s a small diner there. Want to grab a bite?”

“Sure, I’d love to!” Bebe grins, and they make their way inside to dryness and protection from the rain.

As Stan is sitting on the plane, his conversation with Kyle from last night replays in his head.

_“Hey, Kyle, have you ever wondered who your parents really are? Or who your family is in general?”_

_“Of course I have. But, as time went by, I realized it was useless to wonder, because I’d be unsuccessful in trying to investigate my real family anyway. I honestly don’t hold a grudge against my parents or anyone in my natural family.”_

Stan shakes his head, and thinks to himself, _“There’s no way in HELL I’m going to allow millions of dollars’ worth of inheritance money to be flushed down the toilet! NO. WAY. Not as long as Stan is on the case!”_

Kyle and Bebe leave the diner, and now it’s stopped raining. “You were right, Bebe, they do make the world’s best pie! I should come here more often. And their coffee is surprisingly good, especially by diner standards.”

“It’s a nifty little stop whenever I need a break from work. I dine here with my co-workers a lot.”

They continue to smile and chat as they walk down the street. They end up at the extended stay-style hotel.

“Well, here we are. Home sweet home…for now.”

“You’re living here?”

“Temporarily. I’m staying here until I can get on my feet. I came up here in late May instead of early August so I can work and save up some bucks for school and to get a place to live. I have some money saved up from working odd jobs here and there during my years at the orphanage, but I want to make sure I have more money to fall back on.”

Bebe nods. She gets out a business card and hands it to him. “Here’s my number, in case you ever need anything,” I smile.

“I sure hope not,” Kyle chuckles.

Bebe looks a little stunned, and Kyle notices. He quickly puts his statement in context, “I mean, I hope I never need any emergency medical services!” Kyle chuckles.

Bebe chuckles too, mostly in relief.

“I wish I had a number to give you, but I have a temporary burner phone.”

“That’s fine. You can just give me that number for now and we can figure something out regarding communication down the road when you get a more long-term number,” Bebe says, handing Kyle one of her business cards and a pen. Kyle writes his name and number on the back of the card and hands it to Bebe.

“This was a nice evening. Take care, Bebe, see you soon,” Kyle smiles.

“I enjoyed it too, Kyle, later,” she smiles back as Kyle goes inside.

Later in the evening…

A dark blonde woman is driving with a young teenage boy in front.

“You and Greg are going to get along great,” she says to him.

“I guess,” the boy sighs, although he’s not sure. _“Greg is fine, but he’s nothing like Dad_. _”_

She pulls up in front of the house, and a man who’s about 6’1”, brown hair, blue eyes, athletic build (with dadbod), a tight black t-shirt which reads “IRAQ VETERANS AGAINST THE WAR,” jeans, and tennis shoes, stands there with his arms folded across his chest, tapping his foot angrily. He looks pissed.

As the woman gets out with her son, he clears his throat and angrily tells her, “Your visits with Conor are on the WEEKENDS! NOT whenever the HELL you want!” He pulls the boy toward him and tells her, “Don’t tell me you took him to see that rat bastard!”

“Am I not allowed to live my life?” she asks.

“Live your life?! You sound like you’re 20, Kelly! Grow the hell up!” he says angrily, walking toward her.

Just then, Bebe comes in and pulls him aside.

“I know you’re his little sister, but I think you should learn to keep your brother on a leash!” Kelly yells at Bebe.

“Conor, please go inside,” Bebe tells the young teen boy.

“Yes, Aunt Bebe,” he says, going inside obediently.

When Conor is inside, Bebe says “You two should stop arguing in front of the boy!”

“Yeah, well this woman here is being damned impossible all the time!” John yells.

“It sure wasn’t exactly easy living with YOU either!” Kelly yells back.

“At least I didn’t leave because all I wanted to do was climb up the corporate ladder and worship my career!”

“Well, at least I have some achievements to fall back on!” she says.

“Oh, let’s not get into the reasons why you left!” he yells back.

“At least I pay my child support every month. And at least I’m not on the street yelling like a moron!”

“Well, at least I’m not a cheating HO!” the ex-military man yells as Kelly gets in her car and speeds off.

Conor looks outside glumly, and Bebe gives him a sympathetic look.

Kyle lies in bed, thinking, _“Well, tomorrow begins Operation Real World. I’ll start looking for work so I can be self-sufficient.”_

Kyle then has flashbacks to his meeting Bebe at the bus stop earlier, as well as their meal together. _“Was this a date, or just a nice one-time friendly fling? Sure, I got her number, but a pretty woman like her probably dates a lot. I’d better lay low and not call her too much. I’ve only got limited phone time, for one thing. And second, I don’t want to come off as a clingy stalker. But man…she’s so pretty, so sweet. I hope I have the chance to see her again…”_

The next morning…

Kyle is surfing the web in the motel’s common computer area, looking for work in the Denver Metro Area, when he stumbles upon an ad. “LOOKING FOR OFFICE CLERK. HAVE TECHNOLOGICAL EXPERIENCE AND A RUDIMENTARY KNOWLEDGE OF BUSINESS.”

“Technological experience? Rudimentary knowledge of business?” Kyle says to himself, grinning. He prints a copy of the ad, logs out of the computer, and takes off with his briefcase.

At the City Clinic.

“John, calm down please. I’m your sister, and I love you, but boy can you be an ass sometimes. I’m not taking any sides in this matter, but come on.”

“Well, someone’s has to say the truth! I mean, she thinks she can live how she wants and then just swoop in and see Conor whenever she pleases? Over my dead body!”

“Look, whatever conflicts you have with your ex-wife, whatever. Just don’t take it out on Conor. Your son still needs to have a relationship with his mom. Yes, a boy needs his father first and foremost, but he needs a mom too!”

“Of course, it’s all about the girl power with you. Sisterhood and all that shit,” John says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“John, please! It’s not about that. If Kelly was my sister, she had primary custody of Conor, and she was keeping him from you, I’d be giving her the business too!”

Just then, there’s a knock on Bebe’s door. She holds the phone speaker. “Come in!”

A father and his son come in.

“Look, John, we’ll talk about this later. I’ve got patients to see. Take care. I love you, even when you’re a dumbass. Bye!” she hangs up.

“Good morning, how are you?” she asks. They both reply fine, and sit down. 

“So, let’s discuss why you’re here today…” she trails off, beginning her appointment.

In Downtown Denver…

Inside a tall, glass building. Kyle is sitting in a meeting room, when a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a well-fitted suit comes in. They introduce themselves, and the Q&A session is very short.

“You do realize that here at the Rocky Empire Hotel, we have a very cutthroat business culture, yes? We take hospitality very seriously, down to the way the mints are arranged on the pillow.”

“Yes sir.”

“So, don’t think that just because this is a clerk job, you can just sit there and look at Facebook all day on your phone and do a few rounds of work. EVERYONE here has enough to do to keep them occupied the whole day, plus more!”

“Yes, sir,” Kyle says.

“Now, young man, you seem to have an interesting profile. At the end of the interview, we like to give a little test to our applicants. Try to gauge their practical knowledge of office life,” he says, handing Kyle a five-page piece of paper. “This is a sample business deal. I would like you to offer your critiques. Do NOT put anything complimentary. This is solely your place to tell us any mistakes we may have made, any terms we might have missed, how we can do better. This is also not the place to put legalese. We aren’t lawyers. This is strictly from a business perspective. Understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Cartman.”

He hands Kyle a pen and pencil. “You have five minutes. And…GO!”

Kyle carefully reads through the five pages and puts down a thorough analysis with constructive criticisms. 

“So, Trina called and said that she can’t make it because her mother had a work emergency. And Rory called and said that he has to reschedule his appointment because he had to take his son to the hospital. I think he was having an appendicitis attack. So, no more patients for today,” a man, who’s tall, fit, African-American, with short hair, and a winning smile says.

“Thanks, Token. Always great working with you. Have a good evening. Take care!”

“See you tomorrow, Bebe!” he says, giving her his winning smile again.

When Token closes the door, Bebe says to herself, “I wonder what I’ll be doing tonight…”

Just then, she remembers her initial conversation with Kyle at that rainy bus stop.

“I think I’ll go see if he’s home…”

The older man says, “Time’s up!” just as Kyle puts the final period down. He puts down his pen and hands it to the older man. What Kyle DOESN’T know is that he’s the final applicant, and the other applicants’ interviews (all phases) have already been scored.

“Thank you, young man.” He replies. The hospitality director quickly scans the “deal,” and notices Kyle’s insights. “Mmhmm,” he nods. He hmphs and hums as he looks through. “Ahh, yes,” he says, calculating Kyle’s score. He looks through the other applicants’ scores, and puts Kyle’s in. The man is impressed…so impressed that he doesn’t even need this stupid “scoring” system.

Kyle sits there nervously, yet hopeful. 

Just then, the older man clears his throat loudly.

“You’re hired.”

Kyle’s eyes go big.

“That’s right. Actually, I had already made up my mind halfway through the Q&A phase. This little exam of ours just confirmed my decision. In a way, I should probably turn you down for this position and ask you to apply for one of our hospitality management positions, but I see you’re still a student and want to work your way up. You start tomorrow. Monday through Thursday for clerks, secretaries, and assistants is business casual. Fridays are casual. However, all employees, regardless of employment position, must wear a suit on the last Thursdays of the month. Just talk to Eric…he’ll show you the ropes,” he tells Kyle as they leave the meeting room and head into the hallway.

“Who’s Eric?” Kyle asks.

All of a sudden, a 5’11” twenty-something, with brown hair, brown eyes, a well-tailored suit, but about 20 pounds overweight comes over.

“Dad! Quick! He’s coming!” the younger man shouts. In fact, he’s going around the office suite shouting it, as if Paul Revere is warning the colonists against the British. All employees quickly assume their positions as if they’re serious. Kyle looks confused, and the older man tells him to just play along.

A man in his 60s or so, and a man in his 40s, walk through the suite together.

“I want you to speed up that meeting with the company in Switzerland! If we’re going to go international, this has to be done as quickly as possible. Especially with Donald Trump’s hotel empire collapsing. I want to squash that moron while he’s down. And make sure that everything is perfect for that dinner party tonight,” the elder man barks.

All the middle-aged man can reply is “Yes, sir!” and quickly runs after the old man.

Three men are standing there with thick papers. Kyle and Mr. Cartman stand there and observe what’s about to happen.

“Right there is a draft of the Switzerland deal,” the 40-something tells the elderly man. The older man reads through it for about 10 seconds and practically throws it at him. “A monkey could type a better deal than this.”

“And that right there is the plan for adding a new restaurant to our flagship hotel here in Denver,” the assistant tells the elderly man.

The elder again reads it quickly. “Too gratuitous.”

“And that’s the marketing memo for our summer advertisements.”

“It’s too summery. We live in the Rocky Mountains for crying out loud!” the older man hisses. He adds, “I’m going to be back later, and I’d better see better drafts of these documents. Or else you’ll all pay!” 

The three men nod, “Yes, sir!”

As the elderly man walks by, he stops dead in his tracks, as he noticed a young, redheaded man that he hadn’t seen before. He stares at him intently.

“Yes, Mr. Broflovski?” the assistant asks.

“Greg, who is that?” the elderly boss inquires of his assistant.

“No idea,” Greg shrugs.

“He’s our new desk clerk, Mr. Broflovski,” the older Mr. Cartman chimes in, sticking up for Kyle.

“And who said we needed more grunt workers?” Mr. Broflovski asked.

Kyle stood there, looking stunned.

“I made the decision, sir. We’ve got a lot more papers to go through and a lot more issues to take care of, plus we can work through some of our technical issues. I thought we could use the hands-on work so our higher-up workers can focus on their executive duties,” Mr. Cartman says.

Mr. Broflovski turns to Greg. “Greg, did you know about this?”

“I did,” Greg replies, “I’m the one that suggested it.”

“What experience do you have, young man?” Mr. Broflovski asks Kyle.

“Well, sir, I-“ Kyle is then cut off by another question.

“Do you know what our company philosophy is? Do you?”

Kyle stammers for a moment, before saying “Live Like a Rocky Royal.” Although it sounded like he was guessing. However, it was the right answer. “In reality, sir, I found out about this job online. But I’ll work very hard, because I know how strict and demanding you and your company are.”

That comment leaves everyone shocked. All Mr. Broflovski could do was simply walk away.

“Uh…was I just…fired with only a few minutes on the job?!” Kyle asks nervously.

Eric simply chuckles. “No, man! Not at all!”

Mr. Cartman shakes his head. “You were lucky. You caught him in a _good_ mood.” That caused himself and Eric to look at each other and chuckle.

“A GOOD mood?!” Kyle asks, beginning to laugh himself.

Bebe walks into the hotel building, only to see the man who appears to be the owner to be carried away in handcuffs.

“What’s going on?” she asks the officer.

“Young lady, this man is under arrest for running a fraudulent operation! This hotel is a front for prostitution and human trafficking. This place will be shut down effective immediately. All guests will have to be questioned briefly, and then they will be free to gather their things and go.”

“But I was simply looking for this guy. He’s a couple years younger than me, about 6’1” or 6’2”, red hair…”

“Oh, him,” the man in handcuffs replies, “He said he was looking for a job today or something.”

“Yeah, that’s enough talk. Come with us,” the officers say, carrying him away to the police car.

Bebe simply sighs.

Eric is giving Kyle a tour of the business suite.

“And this, my friend, is the banquet room. We usually have office parties here. Of course, with all the work we do, even the parties can be a chore,” Eric tells him. “There’s always something to be done.”

“So, you been here long?”

“Yes. I started here when I was in high school. I was in the mailroom. I HATED it. Going through all that mail constantly. One day, I asked Mr. Broflovski if I could sit down for my job. He told me,” Eric says, clearing his throat, and doing the best impersonation of the elderly man’s voice, “Young man, if you want to sit so desperately, you can sit at home,’” Eric says, before returning to his normal voice, “And then he fired me.”

“Wait…if you got fired, how did you end up back here?” Kyle asked.

Eric replied, “It makes sense in context. My Dad has a good position in the hospitality department, and he vouched for me. So, I was able to get my job back. I worked my way up. In college, I ended up being the clerk’s assistant, and then I got the job you just got. When I graduated, I got hired as a communications worker. I got my degree in communications, so I help out with the marketing plans a lot.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“It pays decently, but my dream job is to be a sports broadcaster. I’d love to be one of the anchors for a Denver Broncos game,” Eric replies. “So, you got any future plans? I imagine you don’t want to work as a desk clerk until you’re a crotchety old man.”

“I want to go into hospitality management. I got my degree in business management a couple weeks ago, but I want to get my MBA, especially if I want to work in a company like this one. By the way, who’s your Dad?”

“Scott Cartman.”

“Oh, the man who defended me? The one who interviewed me?”

“The one and only!”

“If I don’t see him again today, tell him I’m forever grateful to him.”

“I will. Congratulations on graduating. I know I was probably told this but I want to be sure. What’s your name again?”

“Kyle.”

“Nice to meet you, Kyle,” Eric replied, pronouncing his name like ‘Kahl.’ “I’m Eric. I want to wish you well, especially navigating the maze that’s this hotel company.”

“Thanks, Eric.”

The two young men shake hands.

“Oh, Eric?”

“Yeah, Kyle?”

“Do you know of any places to stay? I’m staying at this hotel that’s like a boarding house, but I can only afford to stay a few days, and my budget is tight after that.”

“Not at the moment, but I can help you look. If we or you can’t find anything by the time the money well dries up, you’re free to stay in the supply closet. As you saw on the tour, it’s pretty big, cozy, and clean. No one will notice,” Cartman says, handing him a spare key.

Stan lugs a huge suitcase toward the hotel/boarding house that Kyle is currently staying at, but sees that there’s yellow police tape around it. An officer stands at the front gate.

“I’m sorry, young man, but I’m unable to let you pass. This is a crime scene currently under investigation. Unless you’re a guest here who can provide proof of stay, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“But my best friend Kyle is staying here, and I need a place to stay! I just got here. I’ve traveled hundreds of miles,” Stan says desperately.

“I’m sorry, sir, but that’s just the way it is. However, there’s another hotel like this one just a block down that way. It’s painted green, and it’s much cheaper and cleaner than this one.”

“Thanks.”

Stan lugs his suitcase down the road and is able to get the last room available. He goes into his room and plops the suitcase down the bed.

“Man, I wonder where Kyle is…” Stan says to himself. He opens the front zipper of his suitcase and pulls out the magazine he was reading earlier, studying the cover featuring the elder Broflovski man intently. “I wonder. Does this mean Kyle’s parents are rich too?” Stan thinks out loud.

Other Broflovski household. The home located in an average, middle-class neighborhood. It’s your average two-story home. While the Broflovskis are not poor, they are not even one-third as wealthy as the elder Broflovski man.

A redheaded, slightly plump Jewish woman wearing a midnight blue dress suit with a white shirt and a violet-red skirt underneath is finishing up dinner. She puts a brisket on a large dinner platter, putting it next to the mashed potatoes bowl and a basket of dinner rolls. A Jewish man, with a well-trimmed beard, brown hair, and wearing a magenta yarmulke, a khaki jacket with a blue shirt underneath as well as forest green pants, walks into the kitchen.

“Mmm, making your famous brisket again I see? You must know how much I love it, my little balabusta,” the man tells his wife, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

“I make it because you love it, my precious gelibter,” the woman replies, kissing him back.

“Mmm, I love you, Sheila. I don’t regret giving it all up for you.”

“Mmm, Gerald, let’s tone it down. The kindelah are home.”

“Kindelah? Sheila, they’re adults!”

“Still.”

A young woman is following a young man into the kitchen. “Come on, Ike, just let me borrow the money. I’ll pay you back by the end of the month, I swear!”

“Look, Rebecca, we’ve been through this before. If you want money for your hair so badly, get a damn job!” the young man spits back.

“I’ll find something,” she says.

“Oh, please, don’t make me laugh,” Ike spits back, pouring a glass of lemonade.

“You two don’t want my famous brisket dinner?” Sheila asks, praying the family can eat together.

“No, thanks, Mom. Patty’s waiting for me.”

“When are you going to bring her by so we can meet her?” Gerald asks.

“When pigs become kosher,” Rebecca says with snark in her voice.

“Bec, don’t be a buttinsky,” Ike hisses at her. “Anyway, goodbye,” he says, leaving.

When Rebecca hears the door close, she says, “The reason he hasn’t brought her over yet is because he’s ashamed.”

“Ashamed of _what_?” Sheila asks.

“Everything. This house, our economic status, us.”

Kyle arrives back at the boarding house/hotel and sees the yellow tape.

“What’s going on?” Kyle asks the officer. 

“This is being investigated as a crime scene. Apparently, the owner was using this place as a front for a prostitution and sex trafficking ring.”

Kyle now realizes what he saw last night.

“Yes. Anyway, are you a verified guest of this hotel?” he asks, looking at a clipboard.

“I am. I’m Kyle Smith,” he says, handing the officer his ID card. 

The officer examines it and nods. “Perfect. You may enter. Just gather your things and go. The clerk will give you a refund.”

Kyle hurries into his room, gathers his things, and gets his refund.

As Kyle is walking down the street, he thinks, _“Where am I going to stay now?”_ He notices the sun is starting to set. He makes his way back to the office suite as fast as he can, grateful it hadn’t closed yet. Kyle used the key Eric gave him for the supply closet and made himself at home.

A few hours later…now evening.

Stan is at the gate of the Broflovski manor, holding onto the metal bars and looking intently at it.

“So, this is it. The manor of one Mr. Levi Broflovski,” Stan says to himself, chuckling, “If only you knew the surprise I’m about to give you.”

Steve, one of the trusted butlers, knocked on the door to Levi’s bedroom. Levi was finishing up adjusting his tie. “Come in.”

“Mr. Broflovski, a young man on the street in front of the house is looking for you. He wants to talk to you.”

“With me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m not expecting anyone. Tell him to get out.”

“Yes, sir.”

The butler comes outside to the gate.

“So, what happened? Does Mr. Broflovski want to see me?”

“I’m sorry, young man, but Mr. Broflovski is unable to meet with anyone at this time.”

Stan storms off in defeat.

On the front porch of the mansion…

Greg, looking around to make sure that nobody is hearing, says quietly, “Don’t be late, Kelly.”

“Look, I just have to drop Conor off back at his father’s house, and then I’ll be there. Please don’t be desperate, love.”

Greg hears the door open and says, “I have to go. Bye.”

“Sorry for that, Mr. Broflovski, I was-“ Greg was cut off by Levi walking toward the car. Levi gets onto the right side of the backseat. Greg sees that as his cue to get in, and he climbs into the other side. The car takes off.

Stan notices the car pulling out and onto the road. Thankfully for him, a cab, which had just dropped someone off at a house down the street, was headed his way. Stan flagged for a cab in the “Denver Way” that he heard about. Stan got into the cab and said, “Follow that car! And **HURRY!** ”

Eric heard some rumbling in the supply closet and saw Kyle in there.

“Hey, Kyle, you here for more fun?” Eric asks.

“No, Eric. Apparently, the motel I was staying at is being investigated for illegal sex trafficking. So, I got put out on the street.”

“Sucks, dude. I’ll help you start looking for a place tomorrow.”

“Thanks, man. Have a good night!”

“Oh, I will! As soon as I leave this building, life truly begins. I’m going to the club tonight! You can come!”

“No thanks, dude. I’ve had a long day.”

“Your loss! Have a good night.”

“You too.”

After Eric leaves, Kyle says to himself, “At least I’ve got a job and I’m not out sleeping on a bench. I just hope no one finds me here.”

At the business party.

“Dad, you had nothing to worry about. This charity dinner is a major hit so far,” a man tells Levi. The man is wearing a typical business suit, and his wife is wearing a firetruck red evening dress.

“Yes, son, of course, but I’ll probably have to start doing more of these charity dinners at home.”

“What do you mean?” the man asks.

“Your wife. She hardly ever smiles. She has resting bitch face every time she’s out. And while I’m no flaming homo who’s a fashion expert, even a fashion illiterate such as myself knows she can get better taste in dresses,” Levi says matter-of-factly, as if it’s commonplace for him to insult his daughter-in-law.

“Well, at least I put some effort in. And sorry I can’t help my face,” the woman says, trying to defend herself in the way her husband refuses to.

“Well, I think you and your wife should try to avoid taking pictures. Spares us the embarrassment,” Levi replies, coldly dismissing the woman’s defenses and walking away. 

The wife rolls her eyes and turns to the man. “Once again, Joseph Broflovski, you keep your mouth shut as your father makes me feel like shit.”

He replies, “You know how he gets when it comes to planning these things. He can always be a real jerk around these times of the year.”

She hisses, “Oh, and that’s an excuse? If you can’t think of a defense for me, just come up with something random.” 

The woman starts to walk away, until he gently spins her around, “Deb, don’t you _dare_ try to leave me on the night of one of Dad’s most important events.” She gives him a look as if to say _“Fine!”_

Greg and Kelly are sitting at a dinner table.

“Man, you seem to be antsy tonight,” Greg tells Kelly.

“John’s giving me the business,” Kelly replies.

“Well, turn that frown upside down, because you’re with me now,” Greg grins.

Kelly nods, smiling as they toast to their little love affair.

Stan arrives at the party, dressed in a button-down shirt, khakis, and Doc Martens. While he’s not in a sweater, jeans, tennis shoes, and a poof ball hat like he used to wear in his childhood, he’s still **_way_** underdressed for a charity event hosted by a major hotel corporation.

“Man, look at that. This is the life…” Stan trails off quietly, talking to himself, admiring the crowded luxurious charity dinner. 

Stan then sees Levi walking his way, and quickly walks up to him.

“Mr. Broflovski?”

“Um, do I know you?” the elderly man asks, judgmentally scanning the underdressed twenty-something up and down. 

“Perhaps a young baby boy being given up to the Keller Orphanage for Boys might refresh your memory,” Stan says coldly.

Levi looks at him a bit startled, and all he could do was grunt.

“Ahh, so the name of the orphanage seems to scare you a bit,” Stan replies with a coy smile.

“I don’t know a damned thing you’re talking about,” Levi says, trying to defend himself.

“I want to talk about a grandson you abandoned 22 years ago. Better yet, tell me why you did it at all.”

“I don’t have to explain a thing to you.”

“You want me to make a scene? I can see the look on everyone’s faces when they find out what type of person you really are!”

“Look, _kid_ , do you want money?”

“No, I want to get my name back, because I’m your grandson!” Stan says angrily.

**_PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:_ **

_“I’m your grandson!” Stan says assertively to Levi._

_Levi has just been given the bombshell of a lifetime!_

_“I am not giving you a damned thing without any proof!” Levi tells Stan._

_Stan is on the phone, talking to Red._

_“Red, you know of the dude that still makes fake documents right?”_

_“Yes,” she says. “He still lives in that small house in Katy but lives in Denver during the summer.”_

_“Perfect.” Stan says with an evil grin._

_Eric is seen spraining his wrist. Kyle takes him to the clinic and runs into Bebe._

_“Kyle?” Bebe asks._

_“Hey, Bebe,” Kyle grins._

**_THAT AND MORE WILL BE SEEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_ **

Please leave non-flame reviews! 


End file.
